coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4177 (14th April 1997)
Plot Ken struggles to compose a fitting tribute to Derek when Mavis asks him to speak at the funeral. Derek's sister Edith Wilton arrives and makes it clear she always disliked Mavis, preferring Angela. The residents turn out for Derek's funeral at St. Peter and Paul Church with Mavis and the others - Audrey, Ken, Jim, Alec, Kevin, Angie, Emily, Percy, Betty, Alma, Mike, Gail, Martin, Don, Jack, Vera and Claire attending. Norris is late to the service and has to barge past the coffin as it's carried in. Tricia considers moving in with Ray. When the vicar asks for Derek's friend to say a tribute, Mavis is horrified when Norris beats Ken to the pulpit. Insensitive to Mavis' feelings, Norris refers to Derek as Dirk and explains how Mavis left him on the motorway and forgot his birthday. Andy visits Steve in prison and apologises to him for increasing his sentence. When Andy tells him he's leaving University because of the shock of having a gun pointed at him, Steve accuses him of feeling too sorry for himself and points out how bad his life is in prison. Alma is alarmed when Don suggests they join forces to find Mike's weak point. Mavis gets upset when Edith tells her that the residents always viewed Derek as a joke and tells them all she doesn't care because she loved him and he was a wonderful man. Alma feels threatened by Don. Cast Regular cast *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Edith Wilton - Thelma Whiteley *Rev Tippett - Steve Tomlin *Ray Thorpe - Chris Walker *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *St. Peter and Paul Church - Interior *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *Final appearance of Maggie Norris as Claire Palmer. *Last appearance of Norris Cole until 1st December 1999. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Weatherfield bids a final farewell to one of its residents. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,520,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Notable dialogue Norris Cole: "My first meeting with Dirk was one that would change my life. There I was, at a service station on the M6, with nothing much to look forward to in life anymore, when suddenly I met this man, who has become my friend, and I would even say, my saviour. What was he doing there, well I'm sure Mavis won't mind me mentioning that she'd driven off and forgotten about him. We all have these little lapses in memory, don't we? Anyway, Dirk and I were to become firm friends. Such firm friends, in fact, that I ended up marrying his first wife - who sends her condolences by the way. Now if you were to ask me what were Dirk's main qualities I'd say loyalty, honesty and a fine sense of humour. I remember when Mavis forgot his sixtieth birthday, how he took it in his stride and even saw the funny side, just as he did with all the other ups and downs he encountered.... it has been simply our privilege to have known him." Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD